


Шёлк и монстры

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: У Литы бывают дни, когда ей просто нужно как следует прокричаться.





	Шёлк и монстры

**Author's Note:**

> связывание, фингеринг, нецензурная брань. Литу уползли, и она счастлива с Тиной.

Тина сосредоточенно прикусила губу, мысленно возвращаясь на обычный урок чар в Ильверморни. Ловкое управление перчаткой даже на малом расстоянии давалось ей не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Подстёгивал пример Альбуса Дамблдора, который тоже применял к перчатке левитационные чары не для важнейших нужд.

— Подумайте только, у нашей золотой девочки ничего не получается! — сплюнула Лита. Она подалась вперёд, длинные растрёпанные волосы закрывали лицо, так что на Тину смотрел лишь один безумный тёмный глаз.

Лита сидела на массивном деревянном стуле. Руки надёжно связаны за спиной, но так, чтобы верёвки не натирали запястья и при этом «пленница» не вырвалась. Щиколотки примотаны к ножкам стула, колени широко раздвинуты. Она снова дёрнулась:

— Как же я вас ненавижу, заучек ёбаных! Стараетесь заслужить одобрение от учителя, только и всего! Потому что знаете, какие вы на самом деле суки, но заработали для Гриффиндора десять очков, и как будто бы чистенькие!

Тина не стала поправлять, что не училась на Гриффиндоре и вообще в Хогвартсе — таковы правила игры. Она снова коснулась перчаткой клитора Литы, и на этот раз «палец» оказался достаточно твёрдым, чтобы можно было надавить. Тине нельзя подходить ближе. Когда они делали это впервые, Лита не смогла себя контролировать, бросилась вперёд и впилась ей в шею. А после целую ночь рыдала и рвала на себе волосы, потому что слегка её ранила.

Лита долго не хотела говорить, что ей поможет справиться с внутренней болью, боялась оттолкнуть. Как будто что-то могло настроить Тину против своей любимой! А когда всё же поделилась, Тина приняла всё и согласилась помочь.

Тина поймала нужный ритм и заставила перчатку «указательным пальцем» ласкать клитор Литы, а остальными проникать внутрь, изредка выныривая и увлажняя её, чтобы скольжение было приятным.

— Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу вас всех! Чтоб вы все сдохли! — сорвалось с губ Литы отрывисто, особенно зло и колко. Тина некстати вспомнила дикобразов, которые выстреливают иголками в случае опасности. А также своё детское прозвище Дикобрайзи из-за дурацкой вечно взлохмаченной шевелюры. Тина с тех пор не пыталась отращивать длинные волосы. Школьники наверняка даже не догадываются, насколько могут быть жестокими.

Лита больше не выкрикивала проклятья и не ругалась, она билась в верёвках, запрокинув голову и рыдая. Тина поняла, что она уже близко, и заставила перчатку работать особенно быстро.

Когда всё закончилось, Тина тут же отвязала любимую и прижала к себе. Лита стискивала рубашку на её плечах и плакала. Тело сотрясалось и от любовного пика, и от безудержных жалобных рыданий.

— Я ужасная. Я чудовище. Почему ты терпишь меня? Тебе это нравится, да? Нравится, когда я такой монстр?  
— Я просто помогаю тебе. Мне нравится, когда ты счастлива, когда ты спокойна. Если иначе ты не справляешься, то я просто буду рядом.

Постепенно Лита успокоилась. Тина заметила, что потребность в «игре» возникала у неё всё реже и реже. Лита не была монстром. Настоящие монстры таились в её душе, цепкие, хищные, однажды захватившие её бедный беззащитный мир и возникающие из тьмы в самые тяжёлые моменты жизни. Но даже такие монстры когда-нибудь уйдут насовсем.


End file.
